Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Scout Troubles
Plot Greg Heffley escapes his karate school to join 5th Harmony Scouting Group, and goes on many adventures to and from their meeting house. JIM TRAINER! TRAINING IN A GYM! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED JIM TRAINER! Summary One time, Greg Heffley (Jr.Blue), Jim Trainer (Jr. Black), and Rowley Jefferson (Jr.Red), studying at Warren Doner’s Karate Studio, have become very tired from suicides, balance kicks, “warmup” races, circle sparring,and kneeling kicks. Finally, Sensei Croft (4th dan Black belt) ordered, "Spread out on the floor". When the students spread out on the floor, Sensei Croft made them do some stretches. First, there was the horrendous Sun Exercise, then there was the famous Butterfly Drill, where students sit down and move their legs up and down. Next, Greg, Rowley, and Jim Trainer started to fly out the front door, then they saw a Scout troop cleaning tarps across the street in the parking lot of Harmony Church. Flying across Charing Cross Street, the students saw that the Scouts were having a hard time. So the karate students wanted to help the Scouts fold and clean tarps. The scouts welcomed Greg and Rowley, but not Jim Trainer. AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED JIM TRAINER! Greg and Rowley tried to clean the tarps, but they did it horrendously wrong. Attempting to clean the tarps, Greg and Rowley cleaned one side with a towel, then turned the tarp onto the other side to clean that side. They were doing this infinitely until Scouter Frank corrected, “Shake it off, and fold it.” Greg and Rowley tried to shake it off, but most of the dirt stayed on. Next, Scouter Jane sung Let It Go from Frozen. Eventually, all the tarps were cleaned and folded. =Scout meeting 2(Thursday)= Greg’s mom dropped off Greg at Harmony Church. Not knowing that the door was always locked, she left before a Scout was voluntold to open the door. Greg entered the church, and he walked down the stairs to the basement meeting room. The opening started thirty minutes late, so there was only time to vote for the food for the next camp, the permit camp at Camp Impezza. Greg voted to drink hot chocolate at the Friday mug-up, bacon pancakes on Saturday morning, hamburgers on Saturday dinner, and hot cereal on Sunday morning. Unfortunately, Mr. Heffley was outvoted. On Saturday lunch, the scout troop was going to eat hobo soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. If you don’t know, hobo soup is made by cooking random soups in one huge pot. Scouter Jane showed the Scouts the leftover boxes of Hamburger Helper from Halijamb 2016. After persuading the Scouts to vote for Hamburger Helper, Paul, Avery, Josh, and Dylan voted for Hamburger Helper, so Hamburger Helper was going to be the only dinner food at the permit camp. =Scout Meeting 3= At the beginning of the Scout meeting, Scouter George instructed the Scouts about how to properly use the Canadian flag. He took one Scout to the flag at a time, and showed them how to tie a sheet bend, karabine the flag to the rope, and tie the flag rope onto the hook. When Scouter George tried to teach Greg Heffley, Greg was extremely confused about how to do any of the flag work, especially the sheet bend. Greg was having a hard time tying the sheet bend, so he was screaming very loudly. Next, George intimidatingly said, “Settle down”, and Greg eventually calmed down. This time, Scouter George told Greg as Greg tied the bend, “The mouse goes through the hole, around the rope, then back into the hole, then under the place where it came in. Greg was able to tie the knot. The patrol leaders, Avery and Dylan, were very deft at using the Canada flag, so the opening was very fast. When the opening ended, Troop Leader Brianna instructed the Scouts to pack the equipment into the wheelchair elevator, and unpack and pack the patrol box. Brianna voluntold Greg and Josh to unpack and pack the box. Packing the patrol box, Greg and Josh did not pack the box correctly, so the stove, glowing bracelets, hand sanitizer, and dishwashing tubs did not fit. Scouter Jane corrected Josh and Greg about how to perfectly pack everything. Finally, Greg and the other scouts put all the equipment into the elevator, then into Scouter George’s trailer. When the Scouts finished packing, the walked back into the church basement and played Ga Ga Ball. During the Ga Ga Ball game, Dylan first had the ball, and Greg was the first player to be out. Because Greg was out, he screamed and shouted. Permit Camp Greg Heffley went to the permit camp with his troop to escape the Saturday karate class. write here Animation School To earn the Animation badge, Greg Heffley started going to lessons at Sheepdog Animation School. At Greg's first lesson, the animation teacher , Nynke Morrison, walked Greg to the basement animation studio, and taught him how to do the Bouncing Ball animation exercise. When Nynke walked back upstairs to get the clay and the Bouncing Ball paper, Greg ran around the dark studio, marvelling at the other students' animation projects. One of the animation students walked upstairs to go to the bathroom, so Greg played with the student's animation project and changed his Jay Jay the Jet Plane to an amorphous rainbow blob, then Greg was exploring the computer, and installed Mozilla Firefox, Movie Theatre Simulator, SETI@Home, Logo Maker, Minecraft, and Sim City. When the student walked back down, he punished Greg for messing with his animation project, so Greg escaped to the main floor and listened to the store music from the radio. Running back downstairs, Greg found Nynke waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, and Greg started to make his "Bouncing Ball" video. Move ball Enter key Move ball Enter key